Son Of An Angel
Son Of An Angel is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This story is part of PrinceBalto's interconnected universe series of stories. The night immediately following the episode Krypto's Scrypto, Krypto meets Annabelle and learns something about the two of them. Characters *Krypto *Annabelle *Belladonna (Mentioned only) *Jor-El (Mentioned only) *Kal-El/Superman (Mentioned only) Trivia *In this continuity, Belladonna is single-handedly responsible for the destruction of Krypton. *The purple beauty mentioned here is Brainy Barker. The Story It was night in Metropolis. The moon was full and stars littered the sky. In Kevin's backyard, Krypto laid down and prepared to sleep after today's rescue of the zoo animals on the doomed boat. Krypto was tired. All he wanted to do was rest. However, Heaven had a different plan for his night. Without warning, there was a sparkle and the formation of a pink energy sphere, followed immediately by the appearance of a beautiful, pink, winged female whippet. "Hello, Krypto," she began. Krypto moved into a sitting position and looked up at the whippet in shock. He knew that he wasn't dreaming, as he was still awake. "Do I know you?" he asked, completely confused. The whippet gave a sweet, playful laugh, indicating that she was anything but offended by the question. She looked into his eyes. "You haven't seen me in a very long time, but, yes, you know me. My name is Annabelle, and I am the head angel in heaven. I am also your mother, Krypto," she said. Krypto's jaw dropped open when she said that. For several long seconds, he sat there, unable to speak. "My mother? How? I was part of Superman's family before Krypton was destroyed, and if you're my mother, how is that I have the abilities and weaknesses of a pureblood Kryptonian?" he managed to say. Annabelle sat next to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Krypton was similar to earth in that it also had dogs. One day, I went to moderate some conflict between two packs. The leader of the first pack fell in love with me, and I with him. He was handsome like you. Oh, Krypto, you look just like him. Before long, you came into existence. As for your abilities, that fact is due to me being an angel," she said. Krypto gave an unsure nod. "However," Annabelle continued, "we both knew that I had to return to heaven, and so we made sure that you would be taken in by Jor-El and his family." She then looked down sadly. "However, my cousin, Belladonna, couldn't stand to see me happy. With permission from her masters, Red and Mirage, she escalated Krypton's geologic activity to dangerous levels that would eventually destroy the planet, and also cast a spell over the scientists of Krypton that would cause them to deny Jor-El's findings. I guided Jor-El in constructing two rockets, one for his son and one for you. I then returned to heaven. Both rockets were sent off at the same time as Krypton exploded, destroying all life on the surface. I then ensured both you and Kal-El's survival," she added. Krypto could sense the truth in everything she said. He smiled. "Mom!" he said, rushing over and nuzzling her. Annabelle returned the nuzzle. "I have to go soon. I wanted you to know of your history, and I can tell you something of your near future," she replied. Krypto's tail wagged in eagerness. "What shall happen to me soon, Mom?" he asked. Annabelle smiled sweetly. "You will soon meet a beautiful female dog and become the love of her life. You two will be very happy," she said. Annabelle granted her son a vision of his coming love. In this vision, Krypto got a glimpse of beautiful, luxuriant purple fur and shining, magnificent emerald-green eyes. "I look forward to it," he said. Annabelle hugged Krypto one last time. "I love you, my son. You will see me again. Until then, I bless you," she said. And with that, Annabelle vanished, returning to heaven. All that night, images of the purple, green-eyed beauty filled Krypto's dreams. Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Krypto The Superdog Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven